Secure
by Kiaxet
Summary: The vision came suddenly, unbidden, like they always did.


He swung the wooden Keyblade downward once, twice, thrice, bringing it to a sharp stop at waist level every time, mindful of his master's watchful eye. At times, Eraqus liked to oversee his apprentices' practice sessions; while this had originally made Terra incredibly nervous, he'd quickly gotten used to it.

He leapt into the air, swinging his wooden blade in a wide lateral arc and letting inertia pull him the rest of the way around, completing the spin. Of course, being used to things had led to him being comfortable enough to show off every once in a while, and he'd been practicing this one. He landed in a deep crouch and straightened up slowly, resisting the urge to look to his master for approval.

The vision hit him suddenly, unbidden, like they always did.

_He was standing at stiff attention; next to him, Aqua, older than he knew her now, did the same. The boy he'd yet to meet waited near a door off to the side, and a man he'd never seen before sat in the far right throne, watching. None of that mattered; his eyes were on his master._

"_Today, you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery," Eraqus addressed his pupils. "Not one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates-"_

As quickly as it had begun, it was over. He never received the whole story, or even any indication of when exactly it would happen; just brief glimpses of events that had not yet taken place.

"Terra?"

As the vision faded and his name was called, Terra realized several things very quickly. One, he had never had a vision here, not since he'd arrived several months ago. Two, he'd been standing stock-still, staring intently at something nobody else could see, right in front of his master. Three, Eraqus had caught on to it.

Oh, no.

"What happened?" Eraqus approached, concern in his voice, and Terra froze.

"N-Nothing," he choked out, wide-eyed, unable to hide the tremor in his voice.

"Terra." Eraqus' tone was firm; his master had seen right through the lie, just like Terra knew he would. He took a step backwards, falling into old habits, habits that had kept him alive for eight years: find the exit. Hide your fear. When things go wrong, get ready to run, because in situations like this, things always, _always_ went wrong.

"Tell me what happened." His master was close now, expecting an answer. He tried to bite back the fear tying knots in his stomach, tried not to think about how this was the only real place to stay he'd had in a long, long time and how he was going to lose it, and failed miserably at both.

"I can't." He clenched his jaw, shook his head, tried not to lose the ground he knew he wouldn't be able to keep.

"Terra-"

"If I tell you, you won't _want_ me anymore!"

The words exploded out of him, breaking down most of the strength he'd tried to hold onto, tried to save in case this ever happened, because it always did. He could never keep it a secret. Even if he didn't tell anyone, someone would see him, catch him in the act, and then it would only be a matter of time until everyone in the vicinity knew that there was something wrong with Terra. Kids called him names, or threw rocks, or just avoided him. Adults were worse; they called him a poor boy, and lamented his lack of parents, and _pitied_ him, but they never helped.

And now he was about to lose what he had and return to that life, all because of something he didn't want and couldn't control.

He faced his master, shaking and waiting for the words he knew were going to come, the words that always came whenever this happened.

"I highly doubt that."

…that wasn't what he'd been expecting at _all_. Eraqus hadn't told him to leave, at least not yet; rather, he was still waiting on his apprentice to answer his question.

Terra screwed up what little courage he had left and still only managed a whisper. "Sometimes, I…I see things," he admitted hesitantly. "Before they happen."

"I see." Eraqus sounded thoughtful, not angry or disgusted or anything else Terra usually heard in this situation. "When you said you knew I would train you, was it because of your visions?"

A tiny nod was all the answer Terra could manage, eyes cast downward. He'd seen Eraqus in one of his visions, even though he hadn't had any idea who the man was at the time, and he'd set out to find him, hoping the master would give him a place to stay. He'd just hoped it would last longer than this.

He looked back up when he felt the hand on his shoulder, surprised to see that Eraqus had taken a knee, putting himself near eye level with his shaken pupil. "Terra, nothing you can say will make me not want you," he stated calmly. "You are my apprentice, and this is your home. I would never make you leave."

The tension flooded out of Terra's body at those words. He'd been so prepared to run, but now it was all he could do to stand, trembling, before his master. His master, who knew his secret and still wanted him. Who wasn't going to make him leave this place – his home, not just for _now_, but for_ever_. Hot tears began to slide down his cheeks and he turned his head away, still trying to somehow keep himself under control. It was only when strong arms folded around him that the last of his fear melted away, and he clung to Eraqus' shoulder, burying his face in the folds of his master's robes and sobbing, overcome with emotion and secure in the knowledge that, for once in his life, he would not be turned away. He had finally found a home.


End file.
